The Fourth Reich: Rise of an Ubersoldat
by Bown
Summary: David Schmidt, a Nazi Solider with a troubled past, takes part in a lethal experiment that could win the Nazis WWII...... *CHAPTER 2* Some good advice for later life.......and a fairly shotrtish Chapter.
1. Prologue

A/N: Recommended Reading for this fic: The Antimorphs Chronicles: The Directors Cut, and The Antimorphs Saga, both by Elcolo9. One Least Likely, by Augustine Quill. Moonbeams War, by Britz. Manimals, by Ryan Griffin.  
  
Please R/R/R! (That's Read, Review, and Recommend!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fourth Reich.  
  
by DJ Eagel.  
29th February, 1919, Berlin, 7:06pm.  
"You bitch!"  
  
Tommy Schmidt laid another crushing blow on his wife Verena, who was cowering in the corner.  
  
"Just leave me alone, please!"  
  
"After you slept with HIM? I'm gonna beat you till you die!"  
  
"I never slept with anyone! You're drunk! Go away!" Verena screamed, in between sobs.  
  
Just a few metres away from this scene was their five year old son David, who was playing with his toy trains, ignoring the fact that his Mother would have at least one broken bone. To him, all this was normal. It was what happened to all families. The Father went somewhere every night, came home, and beat the Mother. Perfectly normal.  
  
With one last kick, and a sickening crunch, Tommy left Verena with a look of utter disgust.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Disturb me, you're dead!" He snapped at both of them, and went upstairs.  
  
Normally, this was the part where Verena got up and slept on the Couch, but this time was different. She wasn't getting up.  
  
David walked over to her. "Mommy? He asked.  
  
He saw her face. She looked asleep, but her eyes were open. Open, and so cold, so evil, it sent chills down the young boy's spine.  
  
"That bastard." She said. "I'm living with this dick, and all he does is waste money at that bloody bar and beats me. Well, I've had enough!"  
  
She stood up, and David followed her to the Kitchen, where she pulled out a large knife.  
  
"Mommy, what are you doing?" David asked, but Verena didn't answer. Instead, she went up the stairs, still with that mad glint in her eyes. David followed.  
  
She got to the bedroom. The door was open, but there was no sound. Probably passed out on the bed, Verena thought. Disgusting man, and this would be his last night.  
  
She walked in the room, clutching the Knife like her life depended on it. David tugged her skirt.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" She hissed back.  
  
She walked over to the bed, where Tommy was asleep.  
  
"Die, you mother," She said, and she put the knife to his throat.  
  
That's when David started to cry.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shit!" Verena swore. Tommy woke with a start, and tried to sit up. He didn't get very far. His Adam's Apple got sliced before his head even moved a centimetre.  
  
"Damnit!" Verena swore.  
  
That's when Mrs Britten, the next door Neighbour, came into the bedroom.  
  
"Verena, I heard screaming and crying. I called the Police and came over to - Oh my god! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Verena ran towards her, knife outstretched, but Mrs Britten was very fit. She stopped Verena easily. They wrestled over the knife for a minute, and then.....  
  
"Put your hands up, Mrs Schmidt."  
  
Verena dropped the knife, and did as she was told.  
  
"Arrest me." She said. "He's dead and that's all that matters, Stupid wife- beater, I'll play out that scene every day in my head. Ah, he's finally dead, finally dead, finally dead....................."  
  
She carried on like this for a while, even when she was taken off.  
  
That was the last David saw of her. After that, he was in care for the rest of his childhood. All he would remember of his Mother and Father were his father beating his mother, and his mother saying: "He's finally dead..................."  
  
It left dark stains on his soul. Stains that would be there, forever..................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was another figure watching this scene. Six feet tall, and looking a lot like a Childs interpretation of a Devil. Quinz, once a peaceful Haas until he had let the Dracs into his home world, and been infused with Drac blood. He was now known as Puck.  
  
He was happy. It was all coming together. This human looked like it had potential. He could tell the Child would be wounded inside with memories like this.  
  
Suddenly, his master, once known as Marius, but now so much more, came to him.  
  
"I am pleased, Puck." He said. "Maybe this 'Beast' plan of yours will work after all. This Human child has just had a very traumatic experience. When he grows up, and goes insane, as he will, if you are correct, it will help with the overall destruction."  
  
"Yes, Master." Puck replied, with the tiniest hint of 'I told you so!' in his voice. "It is a joyous occasion."  
  
"Yet from what I have seen, this one, when he is older, an evil Nazi Scientist will try a test on him. A lethal test. It will kill him. It must be changed."  
  
"But Master, we cannot mess with the timeline!"  
  
"It will be changed, Quinz! Do you hear me?"  
  
Puck nearly pissed himself. Master was calling him Quinz. That always meant bad news.  
  
"Y-yes Master." He said, in little more then a whisper.  
  
"Good. Put another person instead of the Scientist. A..a smarter person. If the experiment succeeds, it will mean great things for this one, Puck. Now get to it!"  
  
And with that, the being disappeared.  
  
Puck sighed. It seemed like this beast would have an easy job. But it had looked the same for Ortega, until those blasted Maiar Rangers had come onto the scene.  
  
He remembered the human saying; Don't count your Chickens before they're hatched. There were many things that could happen to this human, if he screwed up. But there was little chance of that. From what he could predict, this 'Schmidt' boy was powerful. He just needed a little prodding in the right direction.  
  
With one glance at the dead body of Tommy Schmidt, a satisfying smirk came over Puck's face, and he went about his tasks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't understand what the hell's going on? Doesn't surprise me really. But if you read all the other stories mentioned above, especially Elcolo9's, it should clear things up nicely.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: David Schmidt is Eighteen years old, and about to leave his Orphanage he grew up in. But memories of his past come and haunt his dreams....Should be up pretty soon!  
  
~DJ Eagel 


	2. Dreams

Told you it wouldn't be long until I got the next chapter up! Ok, it was, but I had severe writers block.

 Anyway, this is a flashback chapter, indicating key points in David's life, and this Chapter (And the rest of the story will be from Davids POV, apart from bits where it indicates otherwise.)

As it says in the Summary, this is AU. Which means slang and stuff is all in here, even though this is set during the 20's/30's/40's.

Some of the things here may disturb you. However, I believe that everyone 13+ will have read similar things before, so if you're offended, too bad. :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One.

Dreams.

DAVID

My name is David Schmidt. And my life is shit.

Hey, that rhymed.

First good rhyme I've ever made. I'm not good at poetry. I'm not good at anything, to be honest.

This is probably because I hate my life.

 I've been brought up in an Orphanage since I was five.

 The only things I can remember about my parents are too disturbing to describe.

 I've been kicked out of two Schools.

 I'm unpopular; everyone is too scared of me to be my friend.

 I have a stupid birthmark on my Arm, which is blatantly obvious to everyone. Plus it says a very strange thing. It says FVI6. I've often got teased about it, and it pisses me off. 

The things I have done in my life are sick. These are things nobody will ever find out about.

The only reason I'm still here is because of Lisa Coghlan. In case you haven't guessed, she's my girlfriend. My rock. The thing I hold on to. If she broke up with me I'd go over the edge.

Today is my 18th Birthday, but nobody's celebrating.

Nobody apart from Lisa. It's her 18th Birthday too.

Oh yeah, and the owners of the orphanage, because when we turn 18, they kick us out.

Me and Lise will be ok though. We both have jobs, and we bought a place together near here.

So today's our last day here. First thing tomorrow, we leave.

Which is good. I want to get away from the memories of this godawful place. The memories of what I have done.

If anyone knew what I've done, I'd be in Jail before I could say: "Not Guilty!" Not that I would say that. I am guilty.

You see, I have a problem with rage. Sometimes it makes me do things. Bad things.

But anyway, life is good right now. I got Lise, and we're gonna leave.

Right now though, I'm gonna go to bed. It's around 10pm, and I'm tired.

I got into bed. Before I knew it, dreams of my past were plaguing me…….

I was Ten years old. Still at my first School. Malcolm Rice was pushing my battered body against the wall.

"You asshole!" He shouted at me. "Nobody calls me that and gets away with it!" He smashed my head on the Bricks.

I got mad.

"Screw you!" I shouted back, and punched him in the face. He got dazed, and staggered away from me. That's when I delivered a kick, which landed straight on his Balls.

"Ah! Shit!" He fell down onto the floor.

All the hate from Primary School boiled up in me. I raised my foot.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! I kicked him several times in the Head. Each kick was for one time he had damaged me. Each kick was a symbol of my scars.

He was bleeding, bruised, nearly unconscious.

"Please." He gasped. "Stop. I'm…..I'm sorry."

"No way!" I shouted, and I raised my foot for the final kick, right to his face.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and looked into the face of Principal Yilmaz.

"I think you two better come with me." He said.

Later, I was in Yilmaz's Office.

"How did this happen?" He asked us. 

"Well," I began. "Malcolm was-"

"He just lunged at me for no reason!" Malcolm got there first.

"Mr Rice, please let Mr Schmidt talk!" Yilmaz shouted.

I continued. "Malcolm was pinching Girl's asses. I stepped him and told him to stop it. He asked me why. I said it was because otherwise he was a pervert. He got really mad and started to beat me up."

Malcolm snorted. "Like I ever did!"

"Mr Rice!!!"

"So, he was beating the crap out of me, so I got mad and punched him. Then kicked him. Then, when he was on the floor, kicked him again. A lot. But he started it! Just like he's been starting it for Five years!"

"Well, from what you said, I think you should be permanently excluded from the School. What I saw you do was shocking."

What? Expelled? Oh boy……………

Malcolm looked triumphant. I was so close to killing him, when Yilmaz said: "And Mr Rice, you will be suspended for three months. This is because of perversion and starting the fight in the first place."

He looked shocked. Just like I felt, but I didn't show it……………..

FLASH!

I was Twelve years old, and doing some homework in the orphanage common room, where everyone was. That's when Mrs Oldham, one of the orphanage owners, came in.

"Boys and girls, I have something to announce."

"You got your head out of your ass?" I guessed, and everyone laughed.

It was true, she was incredibly self-centred.

"No, David. We have a new addition to our crew. Please welcome Lisa Coghlan!"

She walked in, and at that moment, I knew I was in love. 

It wasn't the long, blonde, luxurious hair. Nor was it the other beauty, the smile, the perfect skin, or anything else like that. It was the eyes. The brilliant eyes, that seemed to shine all the time. Any time I saw those eyes again, no matter what mood I was in, it made me happy.

She made me happy.

FLASH!

I was in an alley, at Thirteen years of age, 11:00pm. Being sick in a trash can.

I had just tried my first cigarette. Needless to say, I didn't like it. I've always had a strong sense of smell, and the smell was just horrible. That, plus the horribly bitter taste. I was just puking and puking and puking. Remind me never to smoke again.

"Hey, asshole. What's wrong, smokes too heavy for ya? I always knew you were weak!"

I turned round, to greet a very familiar face.

"Malcolm Rice. Screw you, I'm not in the mod."

"Heh. Lil no-parents Schmidt. What happened again? Your Mom went insane? No surprise, living with you."

The fist hit his face before he realized what was happening. He cried out in pain, as I punched him again. He was on the floor, down for the count.

"Please." He gasped. "Stop. I'm…..I'm sorry."

It was like three years ago all over again. He said the exact same words. I would do the exact same things.

"That didn't work the first time, did it, Malcolm?" I asked him. "It's not going to work now. And this time, there's no Yilmaz to stop me."

I kicked him in the face. A snap. I had broken his nose.

He stood up, and took a swing at me, like a drunk. He missed. My fist hit his face, just like before. He fell down again.

I took out my pocket knife.

"You fucked up my life," I said. "Messed up everything I did, got me expelled. Beat me up more times then I can imagine. But now, the ball's in my court. And I'm gonna show you what happens when you fuck with Schmidt."

I put my knife to his throat. 

Thought about all the times he had made me upset. 

And slit his throat.

Suddenly, I was myself again. 

"Oh my god………." I moaned. I had just killed someone. I had just killed my worst enemy. What was I going to do? I started throwing up again, but this time on Malcolm's face.

_He deserved it, _a little voice in the back of my head said._ You know he deserved it._

"Yes," I said to the voice. "Yes, he did."

_Yes, he did. _The voice carried on. _Now,  quick, dispose of the body._

I dragged Malcolm's body to the river, on the other side of the street. And pushed it in. Luckily, nobody noticed me.

I ran home to the orphanage, my mind full of fear.

FLASH!

I went up to Lise, a teenager, at 14.

"Lisa, I don't know if you know this, but I've fancied you for ages. So, I was wondering if you'd………..go out with me?"

She smiled at me. "David, I've liked you for quite a while too. I was hoping you'd ask me out. So, of course, the answer is yes."

I smiled back. "Sweet. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye!"

I walked away. Whoa, who'd have thought that would have turned out so well? I never knew she fancied me, either……………

FLASH!

Fifteen years old. In Mr Regen, the principal of my second school's, Office.

"David," He started. "I understand that Miss Gestern caught you in the Male's toilets writing 'Regen is a twat.' on the walls. Why were you doing that?"

"Well, you are for one thing." I replied. "I'm not gonna lie."

He looked pretty annoyed at that. "David, I will not tolerate that." He said. "I understand your life has been pretty awful…"

"No shit, Sherlock." I interrupted.

"…but that doesn't mean I should treat you differently to everyone else. Therefore, I am giving you an after school detention, in which you have to wash all that horrible graffiti off the walls."

"Blah, blah, blah." I said. "You talk too much, Regen."

"That is it!" He started shouting. "You have another after school detention! I will tell the dinner ladies not to wash up anything for a week, and at the end of it, you will have to wash all the things up!"

"You sick bastard!" I shouted. "You can't make me do that, that's slavery!"

"I can and I will." He said.

"No, you can't!" I said. I'm not gonna go to any after school detention, screw you!"

"That….is….IT!" He said. "I've had it with you! You are expelled, permanently!"

"See if I care." I said. "I'm off, goodbye, you sicko!"

I dodged the stapler he threw at me, and ran back to the Orphanage.

Who'd have thought I could have got the Principal so stressed?

Later that day, I was with Lise.

"So, he was going to make you wash up things?" She said. "That's sick! I'm glad I don't go to that school!"

"That's what I told him," I said. "He got really stressed and expelled me. I told him I didn't care, and he tried to throw a stapler at me. I ran out the room, and came back here."

"Heh," She said. "How did you get him that stressed?"

"I call it 'The Schmidt factor.'" I said. "It's also what makes me such a good kisser." Then I got depressed again. "Still, that's two schools I've been expelled from. It's really getting me down."

"Don't worry, David." She said. "I still love you, you know that?"

"I know, and I love you too, Lise."

I kissed her. She kissed back. We were two people, as one.

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

I woke up, and smiled. Yes, some times here had been bad, but some had been great. I really would miss this place.

"Come on, Lise!" I shouted from the car. "I got all the Stuff in!"

She appeared at the doorway, looking as lovely as always, and came to the car.

I turned to Mr and Mrs Oldham. "Well, bye!" I said. 

"Goodbye, David." They said. "And you, Lisa. Have a nice time in the outside world."

"We will," I said. "We will."

We got in the car, waved to everyone, and drove off, into a new life.

Reviewers Response!

Animan – Don't worry, everything will be explained in this fic, you don't have to read any other fics!

Jinako-Chan – Aah, thanks for the compliment! Hey, update Threads of Fate soon!

Britz – Well, here it is! You can stop holding your breath!

The next chapter may be a while, since I'm not sure what to do for the next Chapter. Oh well, I'll think of something soon! J

~DJ Eagel

PS - I have turned this into The Fourth Reich Trilogy, and this is the first book.


	3. Pregnancy

I know there were HTML problems in the last couple of Chapters. Hopefully this'll be sorted out in this Chapter, and others after it.

It's my Birthday on Monday, by the way. I'll finally be 13. J

In any case, enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 2.

Control.

"It's…..cosy." Lise said, as if she was trying to convince herself.

"It's a fucking dump." I replied.

We had arrived at the shit heap we were going to be living in. Totally different from the Photos we had seen. Instead of a clean, bright apartment, it was a dingy, one-bedroomed place, that looked as if the Builders couldn't be arsed with it and ran off halfway through construction.

"I don't trust that wall at the end." I told Lise. "Reckon it could fall down at any moment."

"Well, it's all we've got at the moment, so we have to live with it." She replied.

I sighed. The sad thing was that she was right. "Let's unpack. At least it still has a bed and shit."

Later, we were in bed, and I was feeling – hmm, how to say this without sounding stupid – randy.

Damn, didn't work.

 And Lise looked beautiful; I so wanted to fuck her.

"C'mon, Lise!" I whined. "Let's just fucking do it!"

"No!" She said, sounding very pissed, and looking it too. "I'm not in the mood, ok? I'm tired, hot, and sweaty!"

"Was that supposed to be a turn-on, because it damn well was!"

"Don't try to charm me David."

"Why not?" I asked, sounding hurt. "You know it's what I do best."

"Ha ha. Look, I'm really not in the mood."

"Go on," I said, putting my arms around her. "You know you want to….."

She giggled. "Well, ok then."

I nuzzled my face in her neck. "You can never resist me, can you?"

She turned around. "You still haven't grown up, have you?" 

"Sextowers! Sextowers! Where sex is free, and non-chargeable! Two marks to get in, Terms and Conditions apply!"

"God, I haven't heard you say that since you were thirteen!" She said, in hysterics.

"Let's get it on." I said, with an evil grin on my face.

I woke up, feeling happy as hell. God, last night was amazing. 

I felt around for Lise, but couldn't find her.

I looked up. There she was getting dressed.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Going to work, of course." She replied.

Oh yeah. Lise worked in a shitty bar/restaurant full of old bastards who were in 'the war', and who were fucking perverts. She waited tables, washed up, took out trash, that kinda shit. Once I caught a guy trying to feel her up round the back, when she was taking out some stuff. Needless to say, I beat the shit outta that asshole. I spent the night in a cell. He's still there.

"Hey, one thing I never noticed before." I said. "Why is your uniform a maids outfit?"

"My boss says it looks distinguished."

"Your boss is a bigger pervert then half the regulars. Still, turns me on."

"Oh, you!"  She said, smiling. "Anyway, I gotta go, or I'll be late. You'll be late too, if you don't get up soon. It's 8:22."

I looked at the clock. "Shit!" I said. "You're right! I better get ready!"

I worked as a delivery boy, just delivering parcels to nearby places. I was surprised they let me near a van, after the first time I drove one, and crashed it into a load of trash cans.

"I'd better go now, bye!" Lise walked up to me, kissed me, and walked out the door. 

"I better get ready, too." I sad aloud, and dragged myself out of bed.

I waked down the street, until I saw the familiar sign. The Hawk and the Eagle. Where Lise worked. I walked in, and went up to the bar.

Jamie was at the bar, making drinks. A good friend of mine.

"Jamie," I asked him. "You seen Lise around? I wanna talk to her."

"I think she left, around an hour ago." Jamie answered. "Felt sick or something."

"Ok," I said casually, but inside I was worried. Sick? Why? "Thanks, bye!"

"Bye." 

I left, and went straight Home.

As soon as I walked in the door, and saw Lise, I relaxed a little. She didn't look sick. She did, however, look troubled.

"Lise?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear what she had to say. "What's happened?"

_"David….about last night…." _Her voice was nothing but a slight whisper. It scared me.

"What about it?" I knew what she was going to ask, but there was nothing wrong with asking her.

_"Did we…..did we use a condom?"_

I thought. I knew the answer.

"Oh…….shit!" 

My friend actually said the Sextowers quote. Makes you wonder how sane he is, doesn't it?

Next chapter should be up soonish.


End file.
